


In The Moonlight

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Foot Fetish, M/M, Pre-Timeskip, Sexual Experimentation, Thighfucking, surprisingly soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27506608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: It wasn’t the first time they’d done things like this, hidden away in a storage room away from prying eyes late at night when they were sure everyone would be in bed, but it was the first time they’d done it with the moonlight creeping through the window. Like this he could see all the lines of the swordsman’s body; the strong curve of his jaw, his Adam’s apple bobbing on his thick neck with every intake of breath. The heat radiating from his eyes, full of lust and wanting, though there seemed to be something else in them tonight that Sanji couldn’t quite read.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 33
Kudos: 168





	In The Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asyndese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asyndese/gifts).



> In The Moonlight
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, pre-ts, sex, experimentation (foot play, fingering, thigh fucking), soft(ish).
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> A while ago, a friend asked me to write ZoSan fingering for them. Of course, I had to oblige. I can’t say no to that cutie. I don't usually tag the people my gifts are for but because they did one for me, I did this time. Reciprocation~!
> 
> Posting for Zoro’s birthday because well, it’s his birthday. If not now then when?
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

Sanji gasped into Zoro’s mouth as he felt the swordsman’s fingertips trace down his side towards his groin. They were hot against him; almost scalding as they caressed the curve of his hip and trailed down into his pubic hair. The cook felt his face flush redder when Zoro pulled back from his lips, transfixed on the intense stare directed at him and swallowing the lump in his throat to try and calm himself down.

It wasn’t the first time they’d done things like this, hidden away in a storage room away from prying eyes late at night when they were sure everyone would be in bed, but it was the first time they’d done it with the moonlight creeping through the window. Like this he could see all the lines of the swordsman’s body; the strong curve of his jaw, his Adam’s apple bobbing on his thick neck with every intake of breath. The heat radiating from his eyes, full of lust and wanting, though there seemed to be something else in them tonight that Sanji couldn’t quite read. 

His cock twitched in anticipation of Zoro’s palm; memories of its warmth and size wrapped around him flooding his head and making him feel dizzy. Somehow bigger than his own though they were the same height, with longer fingers that were by no means soft or smooth. Being touched by him always felt different than when he did it himself, more pleasurable even if the swordsman didn’t know his sensitive spots as well as he did. Making no sense yet all the sense in the world at the same time – confusing and distracting when Sanji let his mind wander over it.

Zoro’s tongue flicked out over his bottom lip, his mouth moving as if he wanted to say something but wasn’t entirely sure how. They never talked when they did this; moving and touching on instinct alone. As if speaking would break the spell, cause them to remember just who they were cosied up with in that moment and shatter it beyond repair.

The swordsman’s trousers were still up over his hips, though Sanji had been divested of his pants almost before they’d even started kissing. Normally Zoro would have followed with his own straight after, dragged the cook’s hand to his crotch eagerly and have been stroking him in return, but tonight things were oddly one-sided. Like Zoro didn’t want anything for himself, or was so lost in Sanji’s body he’d forgotten about his own need entirely. Sanji didn’t hate getting all the attention but as the seconds passed by, he was starting to get nervous; the thought of Zoro stopping filling him with dread.

“…Wh-What is it?” The cook spoke before he could help himself; his voice a low rasp that seemed like a shout in the quiet. So loud it felt like it echoed, though he knew he’d whispered.

Suddenly everything was tense; discomfort dancing along Sanji’s spine as he realised what he’d done, what he might lose from saying anything. Zoro still hadn’t touched him yet; the heat of his palm tickling Sanji’s hip where it was hovering, so close yet so far from where he wanted it.

The rough sound of Zoro swallowing just made the ache in Sanji’s gut coil tighter, whether from nerves or arousal he couldn’t tell. As the swordsman’s hand slipped off his body and laid flat on the floor next to him, his breath caught in his throat. Oh shit, he’d fucked this up.

Sanji grasped at Zoro’s shoulder tightly as he started to panic a little; trying to hold him in place so that he wouldn’t leave. Too wound up to think straight, desperate not to have this stop here even if Zoro didn’t feel like it anymore. The thought of wrapping his legs around him crossed the cook’s mind when Zoro’s head bowed forward, a frustrated sigh escaping his larger frame that did nothing to assuage Sanji’s worries.

“…I want to try something.” Zoro’s head snapped up as he spoke, his gaze boring into the cook’s with an intensity that exceeded the look from before. A firmness in his tone even though he seemed to be nervous as well; worry etched into the skin around his eyes as his lips pursed into a straight line. As if they themselves were trying to stop him from talking, mirroring Sanji’s own worries and reflecting them back, calming him because they were on the same page for once.

“Okay.”

Sanji didn’t need to know what it was to agree to it; his body relaxing against the floor though he didn’t let go of him. Watching as Zoro’s eyes widened in surprise before abruptly filling with focus, grabbing Sanji by the hips and tugging them up onto his lap as he sat back. The cook let out a shaky breath as he felt the evidence of Zoro’s arousal jutting up into his inner thigh, the cotton of his trousers sliding smoothly against his skin.

He felt so hard it made Sanji shiver, his eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks as he leaned in to kiss him. His own cock was pressed up against the swordsman’s abs, each breath Zoro made causing him to rub more firmly. A moan left him when Zoro kissed at his jaw instead, strong fingers running over his cheek before fingertips pushed insistently against his bottom lip.

Sanji’s eye cracked open just as Zoro took his earlobe into his mouth, grazing it slightly with his teeth when he tugged on it. The swordsman’s other hand wrapped around his waist, palm laying flatly on his spine to support him as he gave a rough thrust of his hips at the same time. Sanji’s jaw went slack as he rocked forward into him, groaning and trying to steady himself with his hands on Zoro’s chest. Zoro took that opportunity to slip his fingers between his lips, the calloused pads of his fingertips scraping over his tongue as they pushed deep inside his mouth.

“Suck them,” Zoro urged, his voice practically a silky purr right in Sanji’s ear. “Make them nice and wet.”

He followed up his words by teasing the inside of Sanji’s ear with the tip of his tongue, smoothing along the curves of it until he shoved his tongue inwards roughly. Sanji almost choked, whining into the fingers as the wet noise echoed through his head, shuddering and trying to do as he’d been asked. They pushed deeper until he felt Zoro’s knuckles bump his top teeth, the tips curling downwards so they didn’t poke the back of his throat.

The cook didn’t know when he’d closed his eyes again but he felt his whole face scrunch up as he pushed his own tongue up, the inside of his cheeks sticking against his teeth. Zoro’s cock twitched against his thigh as the swordsman’s fingers dug into his back, another buck of his hips almost throwing Sanji off balance entirely. The curves of his fingers tickled on his tongue when he pushed it between them, Zoro pulling back from his ear and letting out a rumbling growl in appreciation.

“Nngh, yeah, just like that.”

Sanji felt his ears burning as he sucked, his mouth feeling like it was overflowing with saliva before long. Zoro’s fingers wiggled slightly, playing with his tongue and brushing the roof of his mouth as the swordsman laid an open kiss just under his ear. Another moan left him when Zoro slipped them out, Sanji’s eyes opening and gazing at them, unfocused so everything was a blur. They shone gently in the moonlight, a bluish hue that seemed to sparkle in its cool rays.

The hand on his spine stroked up to cup the back of his head, the swordsman’s thumb sliding over his scalp into his hair as his palm grasped around his neck. Comforting and supporting as he eased him back down toward the floor, the cook’s legs splayed out and bent at the knee with Zoro between them. Sanji panted for breath, his mouth feeling weirdly empty as his chest heaved, eyes focusing on Zoro’s face to see that same emotion in them all over again.

Hesitation, but only for a moment. Sanji tensed as he felt Zoro’s wet hand creep between his thighs, biting onto his bottom lip as his fingers touched below his balls. Sliding down rather than up, ghosting over his asshole in a slow circular motion. It was then that he realised what was going to happen, a soft grunt escaping from his nose as Zoro pushed a little firmer.

His cock throbbed impatiently as he arched his hips up into the touch, embarrassed and digging his nails into Zoro’s collarbone. Zoro huffed a slight laugh, more from relief than amusement, and stroked his hand down Sanji’s neck before grabbing one of his legs at the knee. It was pushed up to his chest without warning, Sanji letting out a strangled gasp as he felt Zoro’s tongue on the arch of his foot. Their gazes locked as Zoro traced the curve upwards and took his big toe into his mouth, his fingers still making those little circles lower down.

Everything about this was weird, but Sanji couldn’t help but relax. He wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, just clinging on and trying not to make any odd noises. The pressure against his ass felt good, as did the tongue on his toe, the swordsman letting it go and sweeping his tongue between them, staring hungrily at him as he started to push a fingertip inside.

“Fuck,” Sanji was breathless as Zoro slid his finger in, clenching around it instinctively and trembling when it just went deeper. Not painful at all though it felt strange, curling upwards and rubbing parts of him he’d never felt before. A rush of heat pooled in his groin as it pushed against something, pleasure thudding up the cook’s spine as his eyes went wide in surprise.

The swordsman’s eyes narrowed as he drew his finger back only to push it forward again, more firmly, more focused. Sanji groaned deeply despite himself, his cock jumping and beginning to drip precum onto his stomach. His head felt thick with fog, desperation surging through his veins as he let go of Zoro’s shoulder and reached down to touch himself, yanking harder than he’d intended and making him hiss.

There was a vibration on his sole as Zoro growled, drawing his finger back and pushing a second in along with it, biting into the arch of his foot. Sanji almost jerked back from it but glanced at his face instead, a tremor running down his spine at the lust burning in Zoro’s eyes. It was like he was losing it just watching him; a thought that caused Sanji to squeeze his eyes shut and stroke himself faster, giving up on the idea of restraining his voice and moaning with each push up.

Any semblance of poise or calm was completely obliterated when Zoro started shoving his hand hard against him, jabbing his fingers against that spot without mercy. Sanji could feel his thighs trembling out of his control, flashes of white behind his eyelids as he tried to match his strokes with them; squeezing the tip of his cock when Zoro’s fingers went deep. Each touch felt like he was about to cum already, like the very next one would tip him over the edge. Sanji didn’t know how much he was moaning but his voice sounded hoarse and his throat was starting to ache with the effort.

Idly he could feel wetness brimming on his eyelashes before it started rolling down his cheeks, his voice now sounding thicker as he realised he was crying. Feeling good to the point where he could barely stand it, aching and throbbing around Zoro’s fingers as he strove to orgasm, his grip on his cock shaky from the trembling of his arm. Sanji felt like sobbing, barely able to take in breaths through his mouth and hiccupping desperately.

The hand on his leg slid away and suddenly Zoro was leaning over him, smothering his lips with a hot kiss that swallowed his noises. Sanji felt dizzy as he tried to kiss back, rubbing his tongue weakly against the swordsman’s as best he could, too distracted by everything else to pay full attention. He could barely think at all, rocking his hips up against Zoro’s palm to hurry him along, needing more, faster, deeper—

A particularly rough buck of his hips made him gasp, his eyes opening to a blurry vision of brown and green as he arched his hips upwards and came with a cry. Almost biting down on Zoro’s tongue as his jaw tensed, unable to control himself as his cock pulsed hard.

Zoro grunted into his mouth at the bite, breaking away from his lips and leaving him to grit his teeth. The cook couldn’t make out his expression at all, head light as he slumped back onto the floor, his legs sliding jerkily on the wood. The muscles of his abdomen were twitching almost painfully in the aftermath, Sanji forcing his jaw open to try and heave in air. His entire face felt wet and sticky, making him let go of himself to reach up to wipe it away with his forearms.

Still feeling dizzy even now, blinking away the tears in his eyes and rubbing over them with his shirt, flustered and unsure how to face Zoro right now after that. His fingers were still inside him, seeming tense and buried so close together that Sanji wasn’t sure how he was comfortable. A moment later there was a tug as Zoro pulled them out, making a weird noise of relief that caused Sanji to blush even redder. Under his arm Sanji spied Zoro yanking down the front of his trousers, exposing his stiff neglected erection to the air. It appeared bigger than the cook remembered; flushed darkly right to the tip, which was wet with precum. 

The cook tensed up as he lowered his arms, gripping at the hem of his shirt nervously. His legs were still parted, with Zoro still between them and looking down right at where he’d had his hand not a minute earlier. Like he was considering going for it and pushing his cock in there too, knots forming in Sanji’s stomach at the thought. He wasn’t sure if he liked that idea or if he was scared – would it even fit?

The way he’d grabbed at his shirt caught the swordsman’s attention, Zoro’s eyes flashing up to his in a motion that reminded Sanji of how he swung his swords. There was nothing cold about the way he was staring at him though, eyes blazing like flames as his palms stroked slowly down his legs. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t put it in.” Zoro’s breath was ragged and heavy as he grabbed onto Sanji’s thighs, pushing them tightly together and pulling them over one of his own shoulders. “I just, need—” His words broke off into a hiss, his cock rubbing over the cleft of Sanji’s ass against where he was still a little wet and soft.

Sanji groaned at the feeling of it, his own hands scrambling to grab onto Zoro’s thighs to keep himself steady. Even like this it felt good, causing him to tilt his head back towards the floor. Zoro growled low in his throat and did it again; the tip of his cock pushing up between his clasped legs as he let out a moan of his own.

All Sanji could do was lie there and shudder as Zoro thrust forward into his thighs, feeling the tell-tale ache of arousal building in his gut. Too tired to do anything about it, biting onto his bottom lip as the inside of his thighs grew slick from Zoro’s precum and eased his way. At any other time he’d have found it laughable how much the swordsman was leaking – how obviously overexcited he was, the desperate jerking of his hips as he sought for release, humping into his legs like he needed it to live – but at this moment Sanji didn’t find it funny at all.

Now that he was calmer, he took the time to really appreciate the sight in front of him. Enjoying the way Zoro grit his teeth, how his eyebrows bunched together in concentration, the flexing of his shoulders and the force behind his movements. Illuminated by the moonlight like this, it almost felt surreal, like he was in some kind of sexed-up fever dream. His gaze was caught by the swordsman’s earrings shaking at the side of his head; occasionally crashing together and glinting hypnotically.

A strong twitch between his legs told him that Zoro was close, Sanji’s breath catching in his throat as Zoro suddenly pushed forward on top of him. His cock twitching against his entrance, hot liquid spilling over it in long spurts. The cook shuddered as he felt it start to drip down the curve of his ass, watching Zoro’s face as he panted heavily over him.

As they caught their breath, Sanji reached up to stroke over Zoro’s face, grasping his earrings and thumbing along the piercings idly. Wondering for a moment when he’d gotten them, why there were three in the first place. Why he bothered using three swords instead of just two, whether Zoro had something about the number three that made him feel at peace. Was that why he’d been drawn to him? Another ‘three’ to fill his life with, like a bizarre superstition though Zoro had always said he didn’t believe in such things?

It was a silly thought at best, but somehow it was oddly soothing. For the first time in his life it made Sanji not feel resentment over his own name – a lazy number to designate his place amongst his siblings instead of a name chosen with care. Even if it was true that that’s why Zoro had chosen him, right now Sanji didn’t care. He just held Zoro closely as his eyes started drooping shut, smirking to himself as the swordsman fell asleep right then and there.

It didn’t take much to dislodge his legs from Zoro’s shoulder, inching them carefully under his armpit to lay them back down against the floor. Easy enough when the other man was sleeping, though his body had grown heavier from being so relaxed. Usually after trysts like this they’d go to their own beds and act like it hadn’t happened, but after all the new things that had happened tonight, Sanji was content with letting Zoro lie on top of him. Surprisingly calm though he’d likely have freaked out or gotten defensive in the past, unsure what had made him feel this way but not particularly stressed about finding out.

The angle of the moonlight coming in through the window told Sanji it wasn’t quite midnight yet. Still relatively early for either of them to fall asleep, though Zoro seemed to not care about that at all. Snoring against Sanji’s shoulder, the tickle of his breath on his neck causing the cook to look back down at his face again. This time it was obscured in the darkness, the light barely tickling his cheek as he faced towards the doorway.

Zoro’s chest rumbled against his own; small tremors that made Sanji feel safe. As though nothing in the world could get him right now, buried under the swordsman’s body as if it was a type of protective shield. It was weird. Sanji knew better than most that he didn’t need something like that, was more than capable of fending for himself – but underneath Zoro like this it almost felt like he wouldn’t have to. A moment of peace in a world where he had to always stay alert, lest the ship be attacked or Luffy attempted to raid the fridge when he thought no one would see.

Things he ought to be still be wary about, but somehow they felt distant. A problem for someone else, not relevant to Sanji whatsoever. The cook allowed his own eyes to close, savouring the moment; the heat pressed against his own skin, the slight rocking of the ship upon the ocean waves.

It felt like a lifetime since he’d ever been this calm; the constant danger and unknown adventure ahead making tenseness a side-effect of being on this crew. Sanji wondered if it was just him, whether the others managed to fully relax or were as cautious as he was, waiting for the next thing that would surprise them. Did Zoro feel that way too, or did he let his guard down at times like this?

All in all, it made him appreciate the swordsman. The way they always bickered over anything, reminding him of his time on the Baratie and making his transition go all the smoother. In many ways, it was because Zoro was here that Sanji had managed to adapt, loathe as he was to admit it. His presence was necessary; not just as a competent ally but so much more. It made him want to repay the favour; give him something in return that might make Zoro feel as comfortable as he did, he just wasn’t sure what.

The wetness against his ass and the swordsman’s skin still pressed to it gave Sanji an idea. It probably wouldn’t achieve what he intended, but certainly would be an interesting step. Next time he’d be the one to suggest something different – a continuation of what had happened tonight, but with something other than just spit to make it easier. If nothing else, it would at least be a good surprise.

It was with that thought in mind that Sanji allowed himself to fall asleep too, ignoring the slight nagging at the back of his head about tidying himself up first. About being found in this compromising position with Zoro, the usual paranoia that normally had him shoving him away and rushing off to climb in his bed.

For once, it could wait.


End file.
